To Kill A Mary Sue
by All The Elements Of Fire
Summary: Please follow this guide if you are having some troubles with your stories, if you read reviews that say 'Mary Sue' or 'Gary Stu' in them, you should read this, it will help you. Trust Me.


_**A/N: Alright, this story is going to be a little different, yes I have gotten some advice not to work on too many stories at the same time but I have been trying to stop some Mary Sue fiction (Who hasn't?) Though I am doing it in the nicest way possible, I posted 'Their's a Gary Stu in All Of Us' for a reason. TO SHOW PEOPLE HOW ANNOYING THE SUES AND STUS ARE!**_

_**Marty Sue***_

_**Gary Stu*  
**_

_**Barry Stu**_

_**Mary Sue***_

ALL OF THEM, I'm not doing this to be mean, I am doing it because I care! I don't want people to get hate on their very first fictions, that destroys their confidence, it took me 2 years to finally gain enough confidence to get on this, took even more to post 'The Newest Hope'! I am not trying to tell you how to make it, that idea has been over done, I am not sure if this is orginal or not but either way I will not take credit, I'm showing you how to write a story with your OC.

_**Please, read this and take the examples, I want you to succeed in your first stories or any stories!. Now, let's get started, shall we?**_

* * *

_**Past**_- This is the biggest problem with Mary Sues, the tragic past, we understand if you want your character to have a hard life or a valid reason for them to be a hero,but please! DON'T LET THEM MOPE ABOUT IT! Robin's parents died, he doesn't let that rule his life, Cyborg's parent's died, do you see him trudge around and tell it to anyone who cares? No. Raven's father was the demon lord and she never had a normal childhood, but she didn't lock herself in her room (well, about her past that is) all day to cry over her life. Beast Boy's parent's died, but he put's a smile on his face everyday! I am not knowledgeable on Starfire (Forgive me, I hadn't read the comic's in a while) but she doesn't complain how she was injected with serums which gave her her powers.

If the characters are able to overcome this, why can't your OC can?

_**Powers:**_ Mary Sues have the tendency to upstage the titan's with their powers, or even COPY THEIR POWERS and make it seem like they have better control or their copied powers are more advanced, this also is to not only upstage the titans, but make them fall in LOVE. Half the stories with OC's have the canon character's fall in love when they first see them. Make them have a progressing relationship, otherwise they would be having sex the second day they known each other.

**_The Common Story Line_**: The most overused story line in fan fiction is that the Mary Sue beats the villain(s) the characters are fighting, have Robin throw a communicator at their head, shouting-

"OH MER GERD! BE A TYTEN!" Then have Robin and Beast Boy fall in love with her, Raven a jealous Bitch, Starfire loving the main character too much and Cyborg, the poor man, has to either die or fall in love with a toaster.

With Gary Stu's, it's the same as the beginning but Raven and Starfire fall in love and fight over him, Robin is Jealous and convinced he is working with Slade, Beast Boy is his best friend and Cyborg, it goes the same way, falls in love with a machine or death .

Be Original, don't have them upstage the titans, have a slow progress with the Oc building up the trust, then fighting as an ally, have some sort of conflict on their own without the Titans there, then finally, let Robin background check the Oc and ask her to join the team. Oh, and don't pull off the Slade-wants-the-Titan-to-be-a-apprentice card, that is over used and even then they upstage the titans by killing Batman or destroying titan's east, eliminate Cat Woman, and then beat the Titans in EVERY. SINGLE. BATTLE!

_**Character Development-** _Alright, this is another problem, most stories with Mary Sue's have the Main Characters revolve around the OC, because that how it goes, their personality's change when the character becomes a titan, hehe, NO! Have the OC revolve around the Main Character's, If your character has an outgoing personality, make them shy, have their real personality develop as the story goes on, that makes the story a lot more interesting, reader's would want to see how far your character go's to change herself/himself, that makes a good side-plot.

_**Appearance-**_Is your character a super model or a super hero? your character does not have to be absolutely flawless! if your description goes something like:

Her golden yellow eye's glimmered as she looked at the group of heroes curiously

OR

Her long, light brown hair swished below her smooth and tan legs, the sun radiated of her skin and her hair, giving it a soft glow, only making her appearance even more stunning.

That's OVER descriptive, you should just give enough details so people know what she/he looks like. If you want, you can make he/she an ugly ass, fat bitch just don't make him/her flawless and as smooth as a baby's butt, it's a hero, not a cover girl or Zuko.

* * *

_**This is a simple guide, I won't make anything anymore advanced because I am pretty sure that I got this through the Suethor's head, Remember, show Suethor's what a real character looks like, if you see a story with a Mary Sue, help them, don't criticize, here's a example:**_

* * *

Anonymous 11/7/02

This OC has a Mary Sue personality, but don't worry, this can be fixed!

try to make the character more original, lose the angst., don't make your character flawless, not everyone is perfect, and try to unwrap the Titans from her. that should help you and make your story more appealing :) PM me for questions.

NOT:

ERHMEHGOD! 12/5/02

THIS ***ING SUCKS! YOU STUPID SUETHOR! GO TO HELL AND BURN TO DEATH! THIS IS THE WORST FAN FICTION I HAVE SEEN!

* * *

_**Understand now? I am not trying to be mean, I just want to help!**_


End file.
